Letters to a Vampire
by DaughterofApollo413
Summary: Romania is accepting letters from everyone! Please send in a letter and he will get to it as fast as he can. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hi, I geuss I should explain, hmm? My name is Romania, or you could call me Vlad. Oh yeah, one last thing. I AM NOT A VAMPIRE, ALFRED! I am accepting letters from everyone. I will reply as fast as I can. This will be fun! And remember, I may have fangs, but I am NOT a vampire.


	2. Sicily

Letters to a Vampire

Well hello there,

It seems I have new freind to make~ Well a great big Ciao to you Romania. Or Vlad. I'm not good with names, so you just tell me what to call you.

Hm.. So.. My name is Cecelia, or well, Sicily, and.. Yeah. I don't really get up to much. Ah, but, I suppose I have family like that. Maybe I got my inability to find something to do from Mama~

Heheh.. Well, I suppose I'll write again soon~

Sicily/Cecelia-Just pick a name to stick with and I will too~

Dear Cecelia,

You can just call me Vlad, it's easier to say! Hmm, you seem to be really bored then, well at least most of the time~ Me, I always have to deal with that Hungarian bitch so I always have something to do. Would you like a tomato?

Sincerely,

Vlad (PS: I sent the tomatoes anyway. They are home grown to~)


	3. Dublin

**Letters to a Vampire**

A chara Vald,

Ignore go leathcheann. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I think his mind is cloud from all those terrible greasy things he calls food.

Any ways how have you curtha le déanaí?

Ó, Dublin aka Erin Kirkland

Hello Erin!

I do that enough with him, my patience just wore thin. Though, instead of a foggy mind, he has that thing for a brain.

As for your question, I've been fine~ I dragoste the weather here! But with Hungary around I never seem to get any peace and quiet...

Sincerely,

Vlad


	4. Prussia

Letters to a Vampire

Yo Vlad!

Its the awesome Gilbert! I sent you a letter to agree with you. Liz is a BITCH. And bro, your totes a vampire. :D Dude, I'm so awesome that I knew that you were a vampire before you knew. That's like some psychic shit right tharr. Majorly awesome stuffs, dude. Anyway, letter me back maaaan.

Sincerely,

Sir Awesome

Dear Gilbert,

First off, yay, my drinking buddy~ how have you been? Plus, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT DAMMIT! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! And quit talking like Poland, it scares me.

Sincerely,

Vlad


	5. Sicily 2

Letters to a Vampire

Vlad,

Okay~ It does get boring out here. ... A lot. Big brother says I can't visit without a good reason, too! He's so mean... Oh.. Hungary? Have fun with that. .. She scares me sometimes..

Cecelia (PS: Tomatoes are always better that way!)

Dear Cecelia,

Scares? More like grates down my nerves to NONEXSITENT! Plus she always hits me up side the head! If you want, I can give you a reason to visit! Have you been to Romania, the country? It is minunat~ I'll take you sight seeing if you can.

Sincerely,

Vlad (They may not be vampire fangs, but they work great in convincing people~)


	6. Dublin 2

Letters to a Vampire

A chara Vald,

I think I have to agree with you on that one.

Hungary is not that bad. But she can be a little... Frighting at times.

Ó, Dublin aka Erin Kirkland

Hello Erin~

I know we might get along, but then again we just nu se inteleg. Sometimes I want to wring her neck other times, I wish I was a vampir to just kill her! Here is the crazy thing, I HATE VAMPIRES!

Sincerely,

Vlad


	7. Dublin 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

A chara Vald,

I know the feeling, since there are roinnt daoine that I would do more than just wring their necks.

Ó, Dublin aka Erin Kirkland

Dear Erin,

Tell me about it. Let's see, off the top of my head: Elizabeta, Alfred, Francis, and_ sometimes_ Mathias, Gilbert, and anyone else who get's on my nerves. Though most people are scared of me. I can only wonder why...

Sincerely,

Vlad


	8. Ireland

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dia dhuit Vlad,

It's me Ireland if ye don't remember. However I see ye be receiving letters from an impostor Dublin. That Dublin is not mine at all since she bears the last name of caterpillar face. Hey if ye want to go and throw rocks at him with Scotland and Wales and me only real deartháir North ye be welcome to do so it will give you a taste of what it was like in the old days when I was his colony. Still I wish that the half baked ex pirate would let North come back. Hey I know ye don't like vampires but at least the book isn't bad right? I mean Bram Stoker was an Irishman and many people forget that. Still if there's anybody you should hate it's those nords. I mean they killed me mum when they invaded me land. Anyway I hope we can see each other one day. I'm right in New York to remember some of the poor Irish souls who were lost ten years ago.

Sincerely,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

P.S. Don't be mean to Alfred Or Francis they both helped me out a ton and are in great friendships with we Irish folk.

Dear Maureen,

Hi Maureen~ But wait if she is (supposedly) Dublin, wouldn't that make her _your_ capital? Umm, not to be a stick in the mud, but me and him get along rather well, relations wise. Yes I have only seen North once when I was sent to England's house for a meeting. I guess a book is all right, just as long as it is not the real thing! I never really hear anything about Norway, so I can't do anything, but that does sound traumatizing. I hope we see each other too~ I can't be at Ground Zero right now. To much paperwork and these letters.

Sincerely'

Vlad Dogaru

PS: I am, my patience just wore thin~


	9. Siberia

**Letters to a Vampire**

Privet, Vlad!

How are you? It's me, Siberia aka your other drinking buddy! Do you want me to attack Elizabeth for you? Vodka, my husky, says 'hi!' So does the rest of my many animals. Don't you have a cute bat?

With love and sunflowers,

Antonia Bragniski aka Siberia

Ps Is sending you sunflowers with letter. hope you like them! ;3

Antonia~

One of the few people I enjoy hearing from~ I am doing fine. Nah, I find it even more to get her my self~ Why hello Vodka! Happy hellos to every one. Yeah! Demitri says 'hi' everyone!

With Love and Gifts,

Vlad Dogaru

PS: Says 'Thank you' myother flowers are wilting from age.


	10. Hungary

**Letters to a Vampire**

AN: Umm, I happen to have two Hungary letters so I will be forced to lable one different from the other to make sure people don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers (sadly)

Szia, Lame-Psycho-Perverted-Ugly- Vlad

I'm still hatin' you, Romey! And did you call me a bitch? Thats not fair cause your a ... a dirty vampire with reaaal social problems ›:P. Anyway, you wouldn't have to deal with me if you'd just stop invadin' me... Also, I saw thousands of your citizens spendin' the summer in my country this year! So take that! They like me much better then you... but I have to agree with you (I'm not saying your right...)on the fact that Gilbert's pretty annoying... And he is my drinking bud! Not that I really drink that much... ewe

Hope you burn to death!

Elizaveta Much-Cooler-Then-Romania-Turkey-And-Mongolia Hédérvary

Alo, Hungary.

I know that, but you could at least be a tad bit more civilzat here, hmm? Not my idea to keep invading your nation, more like my boss's. Plus, for your information, I am not the one who has dojinshi of Austria and Prussia under her bed, dreapta? AND I AM NOT A VAMPIR!

Hope you are impaled with a stick~

Romania (Didn't Turkey once take control of you?)


	11. Ireland 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Listen, while Dublin is me capital that Dublin is not the real Dublin. Still if ye found out how the half baked gentleman treated me since colonization ye would change ye mind. Besides there's no need to worry about the book dracula, I don't believe in vampires. Still it wasn't just Norway who helped in killing me mum it was Denmark and Sweden as well. I remember that all 3 of them faced me and I tired to take them head on. Fortunately North distracted them giving me time to run. But since that day I've become stronger preparing to tear off their heads just like me mum did with her victims.

Maureen

Maureen,

I see. How did he treat you? Was he really that bad? Thank you about not believing in vampires~ I hate them... I see, so the three vikings attacked you. You shouldn't of done that! You are damn lucky that North was there! But I don't think you should try and kill them now. If anything, you should ignore them entirely.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	12. Elizaveta

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia Romania,

Whats going on? People keep attacking me for no reason? You haven't been stirring up trouble for me again have you? You crazy vampire, now I know why I hate you...

Hungary

Alo Hungary,

I thought I told her not to... Do not worry, I haven't tried anything. Why do people keep calling me a vampir? I really hate it! My dear Hungary, learn this now. FORGIVE AND FORGET! Dumnezeu naiba...

Romania


	13. Sicily 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Yeah, she.. Well.. Not really scares, more like she's kinda creepy. What scares me is that she helped raised one of my brothers. She hits you upside the head..? Consider yourself lucky, friend, we've done much worse. And to people we actually like. I guess the whole family's like that..

I've never been to Romania. I'd love to come visit though! Sicily's pretty but it gets old.

Cecelia (Oh, so do battle axes! Feli's.. Friend's.. Brother. Uh.. Prussia? Gilbert? Yeah, he and France learned that one the hard way~)

Cecelia,

Yeah, I'm surprised that Feliciano turned out the way he did! Yeah, with her frying pan. Note that the damn thing hurts like iad. Really? Tell me, tell me~

Vlad (I know! I went with Gilbert to get a drink and the guy looked totally mutaliated! What did he do to piss Antonio off? Did he hit on Lovino?)


	14. Ireland 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vald,

I be an Irish woman. And Irish women would never forget a murderer. Especially of ye own mum. And oh please Brow bastard was worse than you can imagine. Try being treated like crap for over 750 years.

Maureen.

Maureen,

I'm not saying forget, no I am saying plot your revenge and THEN act out in vengence. Yikes, I'd hate to be in your position. But then again, I get treated the way by Hungary since the war over Transylvania.

Sincerely,

Vlad


	15. North Carolina

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Romania,

I'm one of America's states, North Carolina...you're not really a vampire are you? Pa says you are...but he's a bit overdramatic...well, how have you been? What's your country like?

From,

North Carolina(Mary-Belle Jones)

Alo Mary-Belle~

Wow, your one of America's states! Of course I am not a vampir! I have fangs, but not those kind of fangs~ In fact, I hate vampires. He is a little over dramatic, but I have been well. My country is absolutly minunat! I can take you sight-seeing if you'd like.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	16. North Carolina 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

Yep, one of the original 13. So, what kind of fangs do you have then? I'm not too fond of vampires myself...

Sight seeing would be nice! I haven't really left home in a while...it would be nice to see a country other than pa and England.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Alo Mary-Belle~

Umm, I know they are not vampire fangs 'cause I can't puncture the skin all to easily, but I still can... Maybe sharpened canines? I don't know my self...

Well, you can visit any time~ Just send a letter in first so I can chase out Hungary if I have to! Except for the occasional World Meeting(where nothing is accomplished), I don't travel much myself...

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	17. North Carolina 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

That's interesting...somehow. My hounds have sharp teeth...not that I'm comparing you to a dog! Just something I noticed.

Anytime? Well I actually have nothing going on so I can visit...

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Dear Mary-Belle,

Actually, my fangs are slightly shorter than a dog's fangs. They are kind of like that of a cat...

Great~ I look forward to meeting you in person~

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	18. Siberia 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Pryvet again, Vlad~

Hungary still angry about Translvania? Why don't you ask him to tell her to stop being so angry? Even though it is funny to see you two fight it out... By the way, how is Tran' doing? Yana Braginski (state of Alaska), Antonio, Gilbert, and me are having a drinking party, want to come? It's at my house. Tell me before hand, though... Vodkka wants to see Damitri. I got to make dinner, goodbye.

With love~, Russian Vodka~, and Sunflowers~,

Antonia~

PS Party next week. On Monday.

PPS Sending you Sunflower seeds and stuff to take care of them with.

Alo Antonia!

Surprising you say that. Turns out she was drunk as hell when she said that! It is? I thought it was pretty boring after a while... Transylvania is great! He helps me out with gardening~ I would dragosta to come! I will make sure to bring Demitri also, but he doesn't like the cold all to much.

Sincerely,

Vlad

PS I shall see you there!

PPS You are to sweet~


	19. Hungary 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia

Just to make it clear there are no PRUSSIA doujinshi's under my bed... But I won't lie. Roderich is in ... a lot of them. And sorry for what i sent you yesterday. Gilbert somehow got me drunk ... How? I don't know. Also, why do you keep saying your not a vampire? You both dress and act like one, you know... . No, seriously, Vlad, I'm pretty tired of fighting with you for so long. Honestly, I think it may be because of YOUR boss. His not.. a 'fan' of my country, it seems. We don't really have to fight. I'm just used to it.

Elizaveta Hédérvary - Magyarórság

Alo

Oh really. I respect you even more now that you are apologizing~ I'm sorry for what I said my self... Wow, I did not know that GILBERT of all people got YOU drunk. I may dress like one and probably act like one, but they scare the shit outta me. I agree, I found our fighting boring a LOOONG time ago. And may I add, your boss isn't to fond of me either. I am used to it myself, but a bit of change would be good.

Vlad Dogaru

PS, Translvania says hi and thank you about worrying over him~


	20. North Carolina 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

That's certainly different...

I look forward to meeting you as well! Do you like pie? Because I made a sweet potato pie, you can have it...

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Alo Mary-Belle~

It is, it is~

I LOVE pie! Yay! And plus I am getting it from a pretty girl too~

Sorry, I had to~

Vlad Dogaru


	21. Delaware

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hi Romania!

I'm America's verrryyy first state, Delaware! I thought I'd write you a letter because I wanted to know if you're really a vampire or not. Dad say you are, but England say you aren't and they fight all the time about it...Plus I'd think it be sweeettt~ if you were one! But then again, I know about the people with fangs, but aren't vampires. Washington state always complains and crys about us calling him a vampire. I'm sure you're a lot cooler than him!

Sincerely,

Amelia "D." Jones

Dear Amelia,

Why hello, I'm really optimistic to talk to another state~ I am currently chatting with your sister North Carolina! Let me get this done with now, I don't like Vampires! Plus, for the fiftith time, I am not a vampir! Poor Washington, you should treat him with just the tiniest bit mor respect... Though I probably am cooler than he is because I am a nation~

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	22. Transylvania

**Letters to a Vampire**

AN: Transylvania is considered Vlad's younger sibling! He/She can also be considered Hungary's younger sibling also~

Vlad,

Hi! It's me, Transylvania! I just wanted to send a letter, since everyone else is. It seems to be the new fad right now. How have you been?

Transylvania/Totila Ravinia

Hi Totila~

Ever since you moved out, things have been BORING! But I have been fine~ I have some sunflower seeds, do you want to plant them with me?

Sincerely,

Vlad


	23. Siberia 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

Good thing you and Hungary stopped fighting! I was worried you two would kill each other or something! Can you invite North Carolina to the drinking party? Am I scary drunk? 'Tonio said I get like an angsty teen. *sighs* Glad you can come! Pack warm clothes! I can pick you up in Moscow if you want... Maybe I can get my (only) bat to give me one of her coats for Demitri... Also, I am tying to learn Romanian~ Can you help me Vlad? If you want to know, you look nothing like a vampire. Alfred is just overeacting. I mean, you are more like a cat~ (I love cats) But I am more of a wolf-dog myself. :3 I guess that is 'cause I have wolf ears and tail. Roma, who is my cat, would like to meet you and other nations. She only has meet the Baltics, Mama Russia, Aunt Belarus, Yana, Gilbert, Uncle Canada, me, my animals, Mama's cat, and the countries that were in the USSR. Maybe Tran' can come with you up here! Mama's house is heated... Glad you like the sunflower gardening stuff!

With love, Sunflowers, and Vodka,

Antonia

PS Cute? o/o

PPS Say hi to North Carolina for me!

Antonia~

No, we haven't stopped fighting, we just reached a lull in the argument. I doubt we would kill each other... Of course I can! And _maybe_ I can convince Ms. Frying Pan to come~ You are not _that_ scary, you just start acting like Russia. Please do, I can't stand being in an airport. I would be happy to help! You are to sweet~ Though admit, I do tend to dress like one, for the reason, even I am lost... He is an overly exaggerating teen, that is for sure~ You're right!(I like cats too~) I would like to meet Roma as well~

Sincerely,

Vlad

PS: Seriously :D

PPS:Sure~


	24. Ireland 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Oh I get ye. Still I be an athletic girl and me quickness and strength have served me well. I plan to take them one by one with hand to hand combat. Hey if I succeed ye can have one of the heads. And please you have no idea what that ass did to called me and me people savages and thanks to this the influence spread throughout Europe and many Irish were treated like crap by nearly everyone. It even spread to English treatment of Native Americans. Oh and Oliver Cromwell, that's someone ye were lucky to avoid he was responsible for the mass genocide of an estimated high of 600,000 Irish folk. Even worse in the 9 years war I was left in France's land thanks to Penal law forbidding me or most Irishmen to come home and most of me soldiers were scouring the streets for food. In the 1800s potato famine most of me people had so little to eat and the so called gentleman kept on taking large amounts of food away for himself. At least be thankful that America didn't take away food in times of a major famine. Finally after all those years I become independent and what's done now? Me brother is taken away having to bear the name of Kirkland for the rest of his life. It was really that hard, and if that doesn't shape a girl what will?

Maureen

Maureen,

Uhhh, no thank you! You poor woman! To think that a supposed 'gentleman' treated a fair lady like that... Yeah, he would have caused every nation to starve to death! If you want, next time I see England, I will slip North a note~ Deal?

Vlad


	25. Indiana

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear Mr. Romania,

I am sorry for Dad always calling you a vampire, but in his defense you kind of do look like one. And before you go off on your "I'm not a vampire" like you did on my sisters: I know. Vampires don't exist, neither do zombies nor werewolves. My name is Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy and I am the state of Indiana. It is very nice to get a chance to write to you, though I do not usually write to countries. That being said; I hope you are well.

Yes, my name is funny. Go ahead and make your fun; it's not a problem. I expected it from the moment that movie was created. I just get to call you Mr. Vampire. Test me, I dare you~!

Sincerely,

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

Ps- I'm really kidding about the Mr. Vampire thing. I don't dare make Nations angry because then Dad gets angry with me.

Dear Miss Sofia,

It's okay, I get that a lot! You should try and believe in some things, but those things are the ones you shouldn't~ Three states now! I am slowly but surely getting to know thw 50 states of America! It is a pleasure to speak with you, also~ I am fine, but you should talk to the other countries as well! They could teach you very important things (not).

Your name is not funny! In fact, a name tells more about a person than people think!

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru

PS: Don't worry, unlike Mr. I Can't Cook, I can understand humor when I see it~


	26. Greenland

**Letters to a Vampire**

AN: Introducing~ MY OC! (starts mini screaming and throws her hands in the air)

Remi-chan: What are you doing?

Kutta, Vladie!

It's nice to talk to you! You probably don't remember me (I'm Greenland aka: Niviarsiaraq Suersaq, but call me Nivi) Anyway how are you? I'm pretty good, but big brother Denmark is getting on my nerves. Also I don't think you're a vampire! Big brother Norway taught me about them and you are not a vampire! Anyway big brother Denmark has been making fun of me because of how long my hair is now (its down to my knees now). So I'm thinking of cutting it, what do you think?

Takuss!

Niviarsiaraq Suersaq

Alo, Nivi!

It is nice to talk to you too! I do remember you! I am fine, thanks for asking~ Doesn't he get on everyone's nerves? Leave things to Lukas to sort things out before hand! You should make fun of his obnoxious little hat! My hat is awesomer than his! I think you might want to cut it just the smallest bit shorter. Maybe back to mid-thigh?

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	27. Hungary 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia

I'm ... glad you accepted my apology. I also find it hard to believe that Gilbert got me drunk... but he is the only one I spent time with the other day. Except for Roderich... But he is just not the kind of person to do that. And I don't really know about the whole I'm-not-a-vampire-thing. You're just like one! But if AMERICA and GILBERT of all people agree with me... Then I think I take it all back.

Elizaveta

PS: Siberia/Antonia, i don't think Vlad and I are done fighting just yet. I'm not THAT tired of fighting. And even if we tried, our bosses wouldn't allow us to do so any way... And your animals are adorable (Sorry, I had to!)

Alo,

No offence, but it is kind of believable. You're right, Austria isn't the type to get someone drunk... You really should, it drives me crazy! And don't forget Denmark! The three of them makes the Idiot Trio. Never believe anything they say 'cause it is either A) stupid. B)idiotic. Or C) reasonably smart until you think about it.

Vlad

PS: You want to come drinking with me and Antonia? A bunch of other people will be there.


	28. North Carolina 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

Only apologize if you don't mean it...

So, what places are you going to show me when I get there?

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Dear Mary-Belle,

Hahaha~ Okay, okay!

I might take you to see Peles Castle, Carpathians Cathedral, maybe walk around Craiova, probably Bucharest and other places I know are popular.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru

PS: Do you want to come with me to Siberia's House? They are having a drinking contest there!


	29. General Winter

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello,

It has been a while since I last visited you. I shall have to change that.

Sincerely,

General Winter

Uhh, Hi?

Um, General Winter, please wait until winter, I am booked the rest of the season! I-it would be n-nice to see y-you, too!

Sincerely,

Romania


	30. Siberia 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

Okay! Mama's house isn't far from Moscow, so I can use my dog sled to get there~ JK, but if you want to use the dog sled I'm fine with it ;P It's fun to ride. Can you ask, no I mean tell, Gilbert not to do anything to anyone when they are drunk? That would be helpful. Even if you had lived with him he still is unperdictable... He had an extreme liking for my wolf ears though... It was sorta creepy... Do you like horror films? Because I'm gonna have some before and after the party and wanted to know if you would watch them with me~ Not gorish ones or the worst kind, Justin Bebier or Miley Cyrus *shivers*, just to let you know. Canada is looking over my shoulder to watch me write and is laughing his ass off now~ I act like Mama when I'm drunk? Wow! Have I ever attacked someone? Should I invite Luddy~ and make it a German Sparkle Party?

With love, sunflowers, and vodka,

Antonia~

PS *blushes*

PPS To the state that doesn't think were wolves are real: What in Gott's good name do you think I am, than?

Alo~

I will make sure to tell Gilbert to behave when I can, but I have no way to get in touch right now... That does sound creepy, he acted the same around my fangs... I'm okay with horror movies, but don't be cliché about it and get a movie with a vampire in it. Hey, Canada! Send me letter will you! Just Kidding~ Yup, but you haven't hurt anybody, yet you are creepy as hell. Do. IT! I soooo want to see that~ Invite Ludwig and we can have a German Sparkle Party!

With German Sparkle Parties, The World Will Go Around~

Vlad


	31. Ireland 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Deal on one condition, no hurting North at all. He's me only real blood family I've got left. Oh an please it wasn't only me who was treated like this. Talk to Miss India she was deemed as the "Crown jewel," of the British empire but what it really meant was "civilizing," her culture. I.E. make people in India throw away their traditions and cultures and make them act like people in the U.K. However, nowadays I feel his people need civilizing I mean those rioters last month showed it. And it doesn't stop there. Talk to some of his former colonies we all hated him.

Maureen

Maureen,

Sure, I will! I would never hurt North! I have met Miss India, she was very kind~ And he does need civilizing himself. All, except for the American Idiot. Even after the Revolution War, they still look as though, at any moment, they would make-out.

Vlad


	32. Indiana 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear Mr. Romania,

Well… I do believe in a lot of things. Like England's little… friends. I don't see them or anything! I just believe that he believes that they're there. Oh, that's going to be fun, meeting all my brothers and sisters. Er… Most of the other countries think I'm odd. Mostly because I can actually stand Big brother France and his friends, or that I like England's cooking, or the fact that I have a pet puma or… I'.

Really? I never thought about it like that.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S.- Yes! I'm not getting into trouble~! I made him smile… once. Then he got mad because I ditched my dress again

Dear Sofia,

I catch a glimpse of them every now and then. Okay, I know plenty of people who can handle France and his friends, you have inherited America's iron stomach, and don't be scared of the pasta loving idiot. There, logical answers for your problems.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	33. Indiana 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear Mr. Romania,

Tell that to everyone else~! Except the last one. I still swear he's an evil mastermind… You know, I've always wondered… do you like corn, or soy? Just wondering, because, you know I produce a lot of them. I could send you a basket, if you want.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

Dear Sofia,

Not trying to sound rude, but please stop saying 'Mr.' It makes me feel old... I will tell everyone else~ I like both. I wouldn't mind if you did!

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	34. Ireland 6

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Whoa whoa whoa, make out Alfred is not that type of guy. I mean I saw him with Ms. Philippines one time at a movie theater. Besides don't blame Alfred entirely it's his GOP that's stupid. Besides, he found me and me brother jobs when we were facing the no Irish need apply signs. He really helped me survive the famine.

Maureen.

Maureen,

Okay okay okay! I won't assume that anymore~ Maybe he really is striving to be the worlds hero...

Vlad


	35. Phillipines

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear Romania,

Kamusta! This is Maria, the Philippines, 's very nice to finally meet- er umm no... I mean write to you for the first time! XD

Anyway, how are you? Hopefully everything's all right with you. I just wanted to say hi so sorry if this is too short... ^^;

Sincerely,

Maria Isabella Cariedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I sent you some mangoes! ;D

Dear Maria,

It's a pleasure to meet you too~ I am fine and everything is fine here in Romania! I wonder what it is like in the Philippines?

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru

PS: Thank you!


	36. North Carolina 6

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

That sounds nice! And sure, I'll go to Siberia's place!

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle

Dear Mary-Belle,

Yay~ One mission Accomplished!

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	37. Siberia 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

Thank you for inviting some many people to my place to drink vodka/wine/beir/sake/other/maple syrup (Uncle Canada can get drunk off the stuff!) I will try to invite Luddy~ I don't think he will agree. I like German Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party. German German Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~ *laughs* What type of alchol do you think I need to get more of? The amounts are; Russian Vodka: 5k+ German beir: 4 (15 more hidden) Sake: 100 Wine:0 Maple syrup: 7 (2 more for pancakes.( I can make you some if you want!)) How are the sunflowers doing? Can Tran' come? He/She is invited. How is Demitri?

With love, Sunflowers, and Vodka,

Antonia~

Ps You are a flirt, you know.

PPS SEND A LETTER LUDDY~

Ppps To Hungary that talked to me: I know ;3 I just want to go outside to other countries more often. (Mama=Overprotictive mama) My animals say 'Thank you for compilment', exept for Len.

Antonia~

Okay! While you were doing that, I got Hungary to join, too~ It will be a GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY~ You need more wine, most definitely. 'Cause if Germany comes, so is N. Italy, and Italy likes wine. The sunflowers are fine~ And Demitri says hi~

Sincerely,

Vlad~

PS: I know~ And I got hit in head more times than you can believe because of it!


	38. Hungary 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad

Haha, the idiot trio. Normal people would say the idiot trio, Denmark, Gilbert and America would call it the awesome trio. (If it wasn't a trio, Korea would probably join to.) Also, I might visit your country in a few days. How's the weather been? Ahem... I might as well bring some sunflowers and goulash, as a ... gift, now that we're on friendly tides... I guess. Also, have you seen Gilbert anywhere lately? He stole some .. er- personal stuff. AND I REALLY NEED TO KILL HIM FOR IT.

Elizaveta

PS: I would love to take a drink with Siberia and you! But only if my boss agrees to it.

PPS: Should I bring some sunflowers for Siberia?

Elizaveta

Yeah, Korea would join. Oh! You would? The weather here has been wonderful~ The scenery here is good also at this time! You can come with me and North Carolina for some sight seeing if you want. Y-yeah, I geuss we are on friendly terms... If your looking for Gilbert, he will be at Siberia's house. (Being blunt) What did he steal, undergarments or dojinshi? Or maybe your frying pan?

Vlad

PS: Okay!

PPS: That would be nice~ I am sure she would love it!

PPPS: We are trying to make the drinking party a German Sparkle Party as well.


	39. Louisiana

**Letters to Vampire**

Bonjour,

America assumes you're magical, too? I'm sorry.

Sincerement,

Acadia Guillot

Louisiana

Alo,

It's okay~ Plenty of people assume that because I hang out around England and Norway. There is no need to be sorry!

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru

Romania


	40. North Carolina 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

Playing 'secret' agent? Well, I'll be there soon!

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Alo Mary-Belle~

Yes, but only because Antonia(Siberia) asked me to. Good! The party is on Monday! Plus I got Elizabeta to go sight seeing with us~

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	41. Hungary 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia

So your gonna have a German Sparkle Party? That's aweso-... I mean wonderful! You have to convince Roderich to come! There's no German Sparkle Party without Austrian aristocrats. At least if that certain Austrian makes delicious apfelstrudel. But it might be hard, cause Roderich's not the... typical party lion. (I can help you making a plan to get him to come, if you wanna). Hm, and how is it you are such good friends with Siberia? I have not read much history that doesn't involve me(God, that sounded selfish, but you get it, right?) so I don't really know how you are connected with her. Is she as scary as Russia? Cause then I might change my mind, about drinking with her... And Gilbert stole... er-... I don't know if... uhm... my... br-...OH FOR GOD'S SAKE MY FRIGGIN' UNDERWEAR! It's hard to be honest about that... but I feel like being honest right now. Weird, huh?

Elizaveta

PS: If the weathers nice, I might as well come over in a few days. Roderich will probably join in. If you wan't to, I can ask him to bring some cake and sweets for you?

Alo

Your right! Well, I have no way to get in touch with him, so I'll leave him to you... We could definitely make a plan. Anything for the Sparkle Party in order to make it German!

Simple, we are connected because we are drinking buddies and she is usually stuck driving me home. No, unless she is drunk beyond belief... But she only acts like Russia, she doesn't rip people's throats out at short notice. Basically, she is saner version of Russia. Ohhh, so he stole undergarments... That is weird.

Vlad

PS: Please! I love Austria's cakes!


	42. Sicily 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

Ciao Vlad~!

Feli had the Holy Roman Empire to keep him company, maybe that helped him. Ow, a frying pan?

Eh, I'll just come over anyway.

Cecelia (I think he did. Feli called and asked me if I knew how to calm Lovi down... He seemed irritated.)

Alo Cecelia~

Maybe... I didn't know him then. I wasn't even discovered at that time... Yeah, a frying pan.

It's like I am gathering a sight seeing group like you see at the White House in America!

Vlad(Eh, knowing Romano, he probably is acting irratated like normal.)


	43. Phillipines 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear Romania,

That's good to hear :D Hmm... Well for most foreigners, they usually say my house is very hot but right now I'm kinda in the middle of my typhoon season so it's raining a lot. I don't like typhoons... :(

How about you? How's the climate in your place?

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

Dear Maria,

Wow, who knew foreigners could be so blunt! Who does like typhoons? My climate is mildly warm so I geuss it is fine.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	44. Siberia 6

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

THANK GOTT I HAVE YOU TO GET PEOPLE TO COME TO MY FUCKING PARTY! You invited so many people! Also if you need Gilbert, he's over here since Mama is at the world meeting. He said he was staying over here until the party because I was most likely a 'batshit insane bastard because I live with that fucking commie'. Those were his words not mine. Is mama really that bad? Gilbird is sitting on my head. *giggles* Oh, you want Austria to come to the party? I heard that classical pianists like German Sparkle Parties! Now where is my black outfit, duck tape, rope, sack, and plane tickets to Romania? Tell Elizaveta to tell 'im I'm coming! Also, I will bring you with me when I get Austria!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

PS I am going to get wine later.

PPS I have Elizaveta's underware... on my head... and Gilbert is laughing his ass off. I think I will attack him with my sickle, gun, or pipe. You pick

Antonia~

Your Welcome~ Elizaveta is going to help in getting Austria! Oh yeah, you are not a 'batshit crazy bastard because you hang out with the commie'. Gilbert is going to meet his demise at the party because Elizaveta is PISSED! So, for your question, make sure it is some thing that won't kill him but is still painful. AKA the pipe. Sure! We can meet up at Elizaveta's house, plot our plan, and get the Aristocrat before he knew what was happening!

Sincerely,

Vlad


	45. Ireland 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Well, America is the only world superpower since the USSR broke down. But hey he grew pretty fast. I mean he's younger than most of us yet he's earned more money and power than anyone else after he broke away from colonization. Besides he is kind of a hero in a way. I mean after world war two he helped rebuild Philippines' land and on his birthday in 1946 he gave her independence. Recently, Navy seals got Osama bin Laden giving us an edge in the war on terrorism. His boss also visited me land and gave me economy a slight boost. I mean he is trying his best to do good. I mean ye didn't see him taking food from famine stricken countries.

Maureen.

Maureen,

He hasn't done much for me if you think about it. Except for aggravate the crap out of the reserved nations into closing the meetings early. Though England and France fighting also does the trick too. Oh yeah, don't forget he caused the threat of nuclear war among the nations. But I geuss he is a good guy other wise... From what I here from the American tourists, the American economy sucks and might go into a depression again. But that was just some gossip I over-heard.

Vlad


	46. Hungary 6

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia

Is it really that weird Gilbert stole my undergarment? He IS really obnoxious(and perverted, his a part of the Bad Touch Trio. Bad TOUCH Trio)I was actually running after him until we hit the Bulgarian border. Wouldn't cross that border for anything in the world. And thanks for telling me where Gilbert was! He really got a load of my rage. And sure, I can make Roderich come! He might be stubborn, but I'm certain he'll come if I play my cards right. Ugh, and are you going to invite Gilbert to the German sparkle party? I guess there's no party without a "Annoying-beyond-belief, selfish german"...

Elizaveta

PS: I'll make him bring some cake then!

PPS: It feels weird that we're not really... you know... fighting right now, eh?

Alo

No, it's weird that you are being honest about that. Oh yeah, Gilbert is going to have few bruises thanks to Siberia. He put YOUR UNDERWARE ON HER HEAD! She is going to demonstrate where Russia comes into her life. With a pipe. It was my idea. We are also going to meet up at my place and then go to your house to make a plan for capturing Austria! Hope it is okay with you, but if you do happen to not be okay with it, we still are going to go there. It has been decided.

Vlad

PS: Yayyyy~

PPS: Yeah, it actually feels rather nice... we've been fighting all of our lives. It's about time stopped. You agree?


	47. Hungary 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia!

Heh, yeah... honesty is not... something I have usually been giving you. And sure, Siberia and you can come over! I'll make some treats for you (Ugh, I think I offer people to much food and snacks and stuff... I really feel like I'm just being a bother).

And... did Gilbert really put my *cough* undergarment on Siberia's head...? He'll pay for it later!

Elizaveta

PS: Igen, you actually seem really nice, now that we're not fighting! ;D

Alo!

Yeah, not much. It's either lies or curses... YAY! I always wanted to try some of your AGH-! Your n-not a b-bother, s-some people l-love your food!

Yeah, he did. And now Siberia is treating the wounds she caused for you to have your fun~

Vlad

PS: You, too~ I always liked peace among nations. Like N. Italy with Germany! They look cute together no matter what they do~


	48. North Carolina 8

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hello Vlad,

Monday sounds good! Miss Hungary is coming too? I've heard she's fun to hang around.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Dear Mary-Belle,

Yeah! For once we stopped fighting long enough to be around each other~ You could say we made up sort-of.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	49. Ireland 8

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad,

Well, all of us are suffering from bad economies not just him. Besides its like I said it's that GOP of his they're just so closed minded. I mean if it wasn't for his last boss lying and giving tax cuts to the rich everything would be fine. I mean his current boss wants the rich taxed but congress is holding it up. I mean come on remember what happened to France when the nobles and royals didn't pay their taxes? They rebelled and wanted to elect their leaders rather than have royals rule them. I mean this is one of the reasons why I'm glad I'm a republic instead of being stuck with a kingdom.

Maureen

Maureen,

I geuss that's right, me, I've had my hands full with Hungary all these years and now that we are finally getting along I have to catch up to the world and it's news. I was a kingdom, but then I was a republic run by communists. I can't even remember anymore, me...

Vlad


	50. Delaware 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

,

I apologize for being so very obnoxious and rude. I sincerely hope you forgive my rudeness. And thank you for informing me that you are not, indeed, a vampire. I will definitely start to respect my brother more.

Sincerely,

Delaware of the United States of America-

OH YESH HE'S GONE!

Sorry, England was totally nagging me about being "so bloody rude and acting like my father". Jeez, he's always tripping and on my case...

Anyways~, I totally didn't mean it to offend you, man, I was just curious. Psshhh~ little ol' Washington is just not cool. Like at all. All he does is sit there and be emo and fight with Washington D.C.

I'm definitely voting for you in a cool contest if we had one.

Soooo~ how's life for ya, Vlad?

Heroically,

Amelia "D." Jones.

Dear Amelia,

Okaaay, I'll let the England part pass. I know you didn't mean to offend me~ Everyone doesn't 'cause they're scared of me! Hahahaha! Maybe I should visit little Washington, teach him how to not be an emo person who wishes they could die... What do you think? Why I am proud to hear that from you, Amelia!

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	51. Siberia 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

Thank you for telling me to use my pipe! The only problem is that my pipe, carpet, wall, and coat is stained with blood... Oh, I guess the fact that Gilbert is close to death is a problem, too. Death and Destruction! I'll fix him up. He now knows why I am Mama's daughter! Mama will be proud! Mission Completed! :D I'll be over there soon! Operation C.A.T. is a go! C.A.T. stands for Catch that Austrian. I just changed around the letters. ;P I got some wine and more beir. What foods should I get?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

PS Blood tastes metalic... but good... I not going on a killing spree though!

Antonia~

Yeah, the other two would kill him, but Elizaveta wanted to have the pleasure of killing him. It IS her underware. Maybe, before the party, you should repaint that part of the house and lock it off until the paint dries. Oh yeah, and you want to make sure you have geust bedrooms for use. Some nations can't hold their liquor well... _MainlymeandHungary!_ Hungary said we could plot at her house! OF TO HUNGARY!

Sincerely,

Vlad~

PS: Why not make Austria do snacks? His cakes are really good...

PPS: Hungary is making some snacks for us! I never had any of Elizaveta's snacks...


	52. Siberia 8

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

Do you think Elizaveta knows how to take blood out of clothes? Gilbert wants to know what he did wrong. Care to explain it to the idiot? I will be in Hungary by 9:30 PM tonight. I have to go start up my plane! I am bringing Gilbert with me!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

PS: I am so forcing him into the pink frilly apron that I use when I cook when we get him to cook!

PPS: Yay! Free food! :3

Antonia~

Maybe, since she always has to deal with it. Seriously! She used to always get MY blood on her OLD clothes and I see her wearing them now-a-days and THERE IS NO BLOOD! I will tell that to Hungary, she was wondering when we were coming...

Sincerely,

Vlad~

PS: You should, and I will either get Elizaveta to take pictures or I will take them myself!


	53. Sicily 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

Ciao Vlad~!

Ah, well, it was an odd time.. Good times those, but yeah, Feli's fine. Even everyone, including his little boyfriend, thought he was a girl..

Well, er. Okay. I like forks better~

Ooh, yeah! I can't wait~!

Cecelia (He was a bit more irritated than usual. We still don't know what happened, he won't tell us.)

Alo Cecelia~

Hey, I'm mistaken as a vampir, I don't see the unlikliness of someone being mistakened for the oppisite gender...

Sincerely,

Vlad (I don't know what might be causing a problem to get to Lovino like that...)


	54. Hungary 8

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia!

How's Bucharest doing? That child of yours is soo beautiful... Vienna is to, but she's just a little to... elegant and perfect.

And are Siberia and you coming over soon? A plan to get Roderich to that party has already started to take form in my head ;D And if you don't like my food, I'll just get some Austrian cake. Roderich doesn't even ask if I wan't him to bake something.

Elizaveta

PS: I know! Ita-chan and Germany looks so cute together! Kiku and I have taken like 100's of pi- UWAH, I mean Kiku and I have been observing them a bit. Not like we where spying on the two or anything...

Alo

Bucharest is doing fine~ She is looking prettier and prettier each and every day~ World War II had caused her some trouble but she is okay now. That being said, how is Budapest? I hope he is okay, he always got along with Bucharest~

We will be there approximately at 9:30 pm tonight. We are definitely going to need a guest bedroom... Oh yeah! Siberia is wondering if you know how to get blood out of clothes. She is also going to bring Gilbert to his doom~ AKA, she is bringing him with her. I will be there soon, but not for a while...

Sincerely,

Vlad

PS: Just admit it, I've seen you and Kiku taking multiple pictures~ They are so adorable, I couldn't help myself and took one, also!


	55. Natty Natty

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear, Mr. Vlad:

I wanted to say this...YOU ARE SO CUTE, I really love your design and your eyes, YOUR EYES, I FUCKING LOVE RED EYES, also, I pair you up with Denmark.

Love from this fangirl,

natty

PS: Are you really a vampire?

Dear Ms. Natty,

Uhhhhh...Thank-you? Um, that's g-good to know... No, I am not a vampire. I also clearly stated that more than a hundred times a day.

Vlad


	56. Siberia 9

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

It is really cold up here... Good thing I have over 3 dogs! This is way over a three dog night! I am almost to Elizaveta's. Gilbert is begging me to let him off in Germany. Is this letter frozen?

With love, Vodka, and Sunflowers

Antonia~

PS There is a creepy fangirl stalking you who pairs you up with Denmark...

PPS Amerika is (sadly) coming to the party because him and Mama are making relations better.

Antonia~

One would guess, it is going to be winter soon, but my house is warm~ Good, she is asking when we will be there. I am almost there, by the way. I can drive if I wanted to, but that would take to much money for gas. No the letter is not frozen.

Sincerely,

Vlad~

PS: T.T I know...


	57. US Midwest

**Letters to a Vampire**

Hi there Vlad,

My name's Midwest. America's Midwest to be formal. But, you can call me Alice Cruz. Or Alice, it doesn't matter to much.

Just a question? How to you say pop- I MEAN SODA. Do you say it pop or soda or something else?

From the Midwest of America~

Hi Alice!

Each and every day, I meet a new part of the United States of America~ I call it soda but add a symbol to it to where it looks like this: sodă. Simple, right?

Vlad Dogaru


	58. Hungary 9

**Letters to a Vampire**

Szia

Budapest's fine. He is always so happy now, and I don't know why(It's not because of our economy, and I know that way to well...).

And I don't really know how to ... what? Take... blood... away... from... clothes. I don't know... She could try washing them(?)... I don't know, I never really ...

Looking forward to the German Sparkle Party!

Elizaveta

PS: You took a pic to? Is there a little fanboy in you? :P

Alo~

That's good! Bucharest might take up the letter thing while I am away (meaning she will). I am heading for your house after I finish the letter.

Oh yes you do! You either have multiple copies of the same dress, or you cleaned the blood off of it and wore the same one the next day! I should know because I spill blood and it get's on you, and not even two hours after, I see you and there is NO BLOOD! I must be going crazy after all these years...

Looking forward to Going to Hungary's house,

Vlad

PS: Maybe, maybe not~ All I know is that I have a photo, and you will not get it~ Just kidding~


	59. General Winter 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Romania,

I will visit whenever I see fit.

Sincerely,

General Winter

Dear General Winter,

G-good t-to know! T-though d-do send a-a letter b-before h-hand!

Sincerely,

Romania


	60. Siberia 10

**Letters to a Vampire**

Vlad~

I crashed... by Aunt Urkranie's house... So I am going to use her bi- plane. Gilbert didn't escape. And Hungary! I know you know how! I have seen you after you beat me during the Soviet Union! It was creepy...

With love, vodka and sunflowers,

Antonia~

PS: Awesome! I have been infected by Gilbert! D:

Antonia~

Wooow. At least a bi-plane is faster than a dogsled (no offence). Good~ That means Elizaveta can torture him still~! That sounds creepy...


	61. Sicily 6

**Letters to a Vampire**

Ciao Vlad,

I've heard that it's happened to a few nations. China.. Poland.. Hungary~

Cecelia (Maybe Toni chewed 'im out for flirting with girls~)

Alo Cecelia,

I guess so... I feel sorry for China. The poor guy is over 4000 years old and is never given any form of respect! Plus, I went with him to a mall(not what you think) and sooo many guys kept flirting with him...

Vlad (Doubt it. It was probably the other way around.)


	62. South Italy

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I had some things to do(schoolwork) that got in the way... Well, I will only be able to upload a few things at a time so don't expect your letter to be posted as soon as possible! Though I will try to do that... Please send a letter anyway and THANKYOU!**

On to the Story

Jeez, I can't believe that bastard Spain is making me do this... Ugh... Ciao, fang bastard. What's with burger bastard always carrying a cross and chucking garlic at you?

Alo Italia de Sud~

Remind me to thank Spania later. I always do enjoy getting cursed out. He throws garlic at me because he is prost and is asking for war. Damn son of a căţea... AAHHH! ALFRED! DON'T BURST INTO PEOPLES' HOUSES!

Romania


	63. Siberia 11

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: OMG! I am sooo sorry for not updating in like... x many days! Well, big surprise to the people sending in letters. After this mass production...Bucharest will be answering for about a week! So any letters in between today and next Wednesday will be Bucharest, Romania's adorable capital~ ENJOY!**

Vlad~

I am almost there. Is Winter bothering you? He is up at my place most of the time. Da Gilbo shall be awesomely almost killed!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

PS Eastern Japan (Akoi) made me depressed...

Antonia~

Yes, yes he is. HE IS SCARING THE SHIT OUTTA ME! I'm supposed to be moderately cool right now! Yeah, I know. I woke up to him staring at my face. Not good. Yay~ Minor death to Gilbo~

Sincerely,

Vlad~

PS How so?


	64. Alberta

**Letters to a Vampire**

Um, hello. I'm Alberta, one of Canada's kids. I get bored very easily so I thought I'd write to you~! The letter business is booming, is it not?(British Columbia always corrects me when I speak! Instead of "ain't it?" she hits me says I need to say; "Is it not?" Its annoying I tell you!)

So how is it over there? I heard Romania is a very beauitful country! Sometimes I think Alberta isn't too pretty compared to other nations and states. . .

Cordialement,

Gretel Williams-Bonnefoy

Dear Gretel,

Hi! I thank you for sending me a letter and all, but who is Canada? I never heard of him... It is booming! I did it because I thought it would be a way to get to know the others~ It sure is helping too! I mended my friendship with Hungary. That is a major feat for me!

Everything is fine for me over here, despite General Winter threatening me with freezing tempratures. It is simply minunat~ Well, you've been stuck there for a while... I feel the same way until I go to one of our monthly bick-um... conference.

Sincerely,

Vlad Dogaru


	65. South Italy 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

... I'd be worried if America wasn't a complete dumbass, so you should be fine. N-not that I'd be worried even if he WASN'T. Which he is. Just... Show him something scary. Like that pile of shit brow bastard thinks is food.

Signed,

Romano

Alo Romano,

Awww, that's sweet~ You really were worried! That won't work, he'd eat said pile of shit. May be I should sneak one into his burger when he isn't looking...

Sincerely,

Romania


	66. Anon Y Mus

**Letters to a Vampire**

You're adorable.

That is all.

~Anon Y. Mus

Miss Anon,

O...kay, thanks I guess?

Sincerely,

Vlad


	67. Transylvania 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: Like I said, any after this is to be mailed under Bucharest~ Human Name: Alina Dogaru~ Feel free to give her nicknames such as Ali and all! ENJOY!**

Hi Vladdie~,

That's good! I've been doing fine too. And I'd love to help out! Sunflowers are so pretty~. Is Alfred calling you a vampire again?

Sincerely,

Totila

Alo Totila!

That's a relief for me. Yay! They are, aren't they? Yes, sir I Am A Dumbass is calling me a vampire. I wish he would just stop...

Sincerely,

Vlad


	68. South Italy 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

W-was not, dammit! Why would I be worried about a jerk like you?

A-anyway... Do you have any ideas on how to get Veneziano to stop blabbering on and on about that potato munching dickwad he hangs around with?

Signed,

Romano

Romano,

Whatever you say... Hmmm, suggest something like food? That should get him to shut up? Just wondering, are you scared of Germans?

Sincerely,

Romania


	69. Budapest

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: All leters to Romania will be post-poned until after one week! I love guys for being dedicated and all, but I thought I told you like...4 times! Oh well. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys to death! Enjoy!**

Alo, Bucharest

Hello, it's me Budapest! How are you doing? I heard from my mother that you were doing very good. There's no doubt, cause you look beautiful, and also very sweet.

And I am very happy our parents have decided not to fight anymore(for now). What do you think?

And I was wondering if you're interested in going to Wien, with Warszawa and I in a few days?

Sincerely,

Joszef Hedérváry.

PS: I sent a bag of Hungarian pepper together with the letter... I guess you'll get both at the same time, but I'm saying just in case .

Alo Joszef!

It's been so long since I heard from you! Oh, you flatter me Budapest~ Yes I know! It's great their getting along now... At least I'm not yelled at when I talk about anything to do with Hungary or you... I would love to! How long has it been since we hung out?

Sincerely,

Alina Dogaru

PS: Thanks!


	70. England

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: SO SORRY! I can't believe I almost comepletely forgot about this story! Well, nobody sent me any letters... Well, because I think some people liked Alina, you can send the young capital letters~ Just make sure I can tell who they are being sent to! And to refresh peoples memories= Alina: Bucharest and Vlad: Romania!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or A Real Vampire by Bri Nara! Trust me, I wish I did...**

Dear Romania,

I see you've begun with this 'letters' lark as well. I find the title a little misleading, if I may say so myself, if you are intent on stating that you are not in fact a vampire. Still, if America is too obnoxious to believe otherwise, I daresay you will have some black magic in store to quieten his remarks, no? If so, please allow my assitance. I never hesitate to be involved with revenge, particularly hexes and spells that make him squirm in pain...

Sincerely,

England.

England,

Now now, England! Lets remember what happened last year, during America's Halloween party~ I must say that we got him pretty good, what with the fake vampire fangs and all... Well he deserved that, for calling my vampire costume a 'fake'. THAT WAS AN ACTUAL ANTIQUE FROM DRACULA'S TIME! But afterwards Hungary hit me upside the head... Oh, did you hear that me and Hungary are prietenii lui now?

Sincerely,

Romania

PS: I have been receiving letters from Ireland, she says that you were a real ass to her way back when...


	71. Alberta 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Oh! Um, Papa is right above Uncle America, he's really quiet so not many know him. . .but his kids are pretty loud, I must say.

Yeah, well some of my siblings have been to world meetings, I haven't been yet mainly because Manitoba says I shouldn't go to one. . .British Columbia normally attends just to annoy Britain, those two have always been rivals. . .

Ah General Winter! Its always so cold here in winter, but I've gotten used to it. . .he actually isn't too scary. My siblings think I'm completely nuts when I say he isn't too bothersome.

Do you feel like you hate your name? Like mine, Gretel, it just sounds so old-ladylike D: British Columbia says it's beautiful but I always hate writing it down and looking at it. . .

Cordialement,

Gretel Williams-Bonnefoy

_~line break~_

Alo, Gretel~

Oh, I see! So he's the guy who everybody thinks is a ghost~ I have to thank him. He made me figure out what America is afraid of!

Yes, you prabably shouldn't, unless you like getting absolutely nowhere and Britian and France usually start fighting by the first minute or so. Not a place for such a lovely young lady~

Well, maybe you've dealt with him enough! I am only just now getting the sharp end of this stick(**AN: Holy Shiz... Did I just pull a Vampire Joke on ROMANIA!**) and boy do I not like it! I recently got a cold for about a week...

Some times. It reminds me of Vlad the Impaler, who is thought to be a vampir for his mysterious disappering corpse and all. But it also reminds me ov how I got past all the hard times in my childhood...

Sincerement,

Vladimir Dogaru


	72. Sicily 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: God, it's break and the last time I updated was when...? Oh yeah, October 30, 2011... Well, I'll be trying to update like rapid fire during the Thanksgiving break while I can! Any reviews I ignored are going to be posted now! Please do leave a letter during this time for it to be answered right away~**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**XOXOXOXO+LINE+BREAK+XOXOXOXO**

Ciao Vlad!

Yeah, I know. Poor guy. It's fine, I go to the mall with my brother and he acts like a girl. You should ask Lovi of that incident in the food court when we brought him and Seborga along.. It was funny.

Cecelia~

_~line break~_

Alo, Cecelia!

I should, shouldn't I~ I can understand that he acts like a girl. He seems so much like one~!

Vlad~


	73. Budapest 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

Alo, Alina!

Okey, so let's say well go to Vienna on Friday! I should probably tell her before hand... Vienna hates it when I visit her without telling her beforehand...

And igen! We haven't been hanging out in a while... But now that our parents have stopped fighring this is the perfect time to hang out! Warszaw is at my house right now... she's on my computer, eating up all of my food... I think she's for some odd reason trying to hack Moscow's computer or something (yes, she's as stupid as her father, trying to hack MOSCOW'S computer...)

Sincerely, Budapest- Joszef Hedervary

PS: your welcome! It's no bother!

Alo Joszef~

Alright, while you go tell your girlfriend that, I'm going to get ready for the trip! How long will we be gone?

Yeah it is! Woooowww, Warsaw, I thought you were smarter than your father? But seriously, tell her to stop. Moscow has some pretty dangerous blockers (I was there. Don't ask why.) for people like her!

Sincerely,

Bucharest- Alina Dogaru


	74. Louisiana 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: You (other) people are lucky that I got (begged) a friend to send in a letter! Now onward! AND SEND ME REVIEWS! Have you ever seen a Canadian angry? WELL NITHER HAVE I! But I'm pretty sure it isn't pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T HETALIA: AXIS POWERS, PEOPLE! I wish, but I don't.**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

I see you have gotten England involved as well. While Alfred often times calls me a witch, he has no real understanding of magic. So it pisses me off when he says I should be able to cast spells and whatnot. But if England is going to use a hex or something, I'd be more than willing to help.

Sincerement,

Louisiana

Acadia Guillot

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Louisiana,

I indeed have. That's pretty cruel, but he seriously doesn't have any knowledge about magic. I understand the feeling... But it's not the exact feeling. Oh really? That is rather nice of you to say, but England and I have things under control, thank you.

Sincerely,

Romania

Vladimir Dogaru


	75. Hawaii

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Holy crap, I NEED to learn how to make those little lines appear! You know, the one USUALLY seperating the A/N from the story? Yeah, that line. Oh yeah and note that I was listening to music from the movie Rio while writing this~ It's a good movie, you should see it!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Aloha... Vlad...

Sorry you just kinda creep me out XD" it's probably because the stories Dad (Alfred) tells me... hepa. well, I've noticed that you like the color red... O_o Also, Japan says Konnichiwa.

From,

Hawaii (Coco Jones)

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Coco~

Don't worry, people usually get that feeling from me after they here the name Vladimir. You know, because of 'Vlad the Impaler'? Don't worry, I'm nothing like him! Oh yeah, another thing. Don't belive ANYTHING Alfred tells you about me. He's mostly basing it on his crappy Twilight movies. I do like the color red... B-b-But not like t-that! I just think that red flowers like certain roses and carnations look pretty... That and jewels like Rubies and Garnets look beautiful as red! Oh, and Konnichiwa Japan! (I spelled that right, didn't I?)

From,

Romania (Vlad Dogaru)

PS: I sent some rubies and garnets with the letter! They really are pretty...


	76. Minnesota

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: You guys are lucky I didn't abandon this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! DO NOT ASSOCIATE ME TO BEING THE CREATOR OF HETALIA!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Hello. My name is Nicole. I represent Minnesota of America. I am in the midwest, on the border with Canada. Seeing as you talked to the person who apperantly represents all of the midwest now, I must ask:

duck duck gray duck (What we have) or

duck duck goose?

Duck duck gray duck is the obvious answer...

Why don't you head over here for some lefsa? And NB really likes vampires. *koff koff*

NB would be New Brighton

-Nicole D. Jones (Minnesota)

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Nicole,

Another state, I'm quite popular there aren't I? I'll just go with you on that... I really don't want to have to pick sides... And please tell New Brighton that I am not a vampire... and remind me to try and cruse Alfred later... But sure, I'll come over! Just as long as America doesn't try to impale me with a stake.

From,

Vladimir Dogaru (Romania)


	77. Minnesota 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Nothing to say except I will try to update tomorrow, so send in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, but I do own a _copy_ of the movie dubbed!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

She knows you're not a vampire. I tell her all the time. She just looks at me and goes to work on her pentagrams...

I think she's actually trying to summon a real vampire. Good thing I have wicked vampire butt-kicking skillz. And trust me, the American Idiot will NOT be coming ANYWHERE near my house. If he did, I'm pretty sure St. Paul (my capital) would kill him. If I didn't first.

Minnesota

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Minnesota,

Wow, she's into black magic? I should tell Arthur... But do try to get her to stop. Last thing I need is to go see someone for a friendly visit and almost get attacked by a vampire. I had enough of a heart attack when Vlad the Impaler was King of my nation...Especially since he tried TO KILL ME! I always knew he was bad news...

Good to know. Have you ever had the feeling someone wanted to stake you down and nail you to a cross? I guess not, but its a very scary feeling. (shivers) God, it's creepy...

Sincerely,

Vlad


	78. Minnesota 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Begin with the damn story! Hmph... ( Romano: The authoress trying to be pissy.) Shut up Lovi-chan! I don't own Hetalia.**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Trust me, Arthur knows. He's the one who taught her the black magic. Along with Norway, of course. And it seems to make her happy enough... She's really smart so she knows when to stop. I have never seen her lose an argument, even when she's clearly wrong, or get anything lower than an "A" on any test. Her mind scares me.

And yes. That idiot of a father that I have can go die. I really don't like him... he treats me like Canada! he just doesn't see me...

From,

Minnesota

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Minnesota,

Hmmm, they should have told me! I would have helped... Damn you Norway, of course you decided not to tell me, when we're in the same club! Wow, that is pretty smart, I guess. I would be scared my self if I lived with her, but instead I got stuck with sweet little old Tran. Yeah, she is a vampire, but she's to nice for me to be scared of her!

Oh come now, if he wasn't around, you and your brothers and sisters would be like Europe, these days!

From,

Romania


	79. Phillipines 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I am doing what I promised you yesterday! AKA I am updating. I will _try_ to keep a regular updating spree, but I now can't promise if your review will make it the same day you posted it. If I miss your review, I will get it tommorrow. So don't yell at me. -_-'**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

I'm so sorry I didn't reply any sooner! I was so busy with work and my computer just crashed on me so I lost a whole lot of info and email addresses. Sorry! DX

Anyway, how's life been with you? Anything interesting happening over there? ^_^

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Here in Asia, everyone seems to be celebrating the Chinese New Year. So Xin Nian Kuai Le by the way~

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Maria,

Don't worry, I don't bite over little time problems~ And I know the feeling. My computer died while I was at Siberia's house and I couldn't do anything until I got home. Though I doubt anyone would want to read my letters if they were entirely in Romanian and most of it was drunken slur. Yeah, if you go to Siberia's house, bring a change of warm clothes.

Everything is going fine over here, but global warming is affecting the temperatures and they are warmer than they are supposed to be during the winter solstice. We are still partying after Anul Nou ourselves~ How about you?

Sincerely,

Vlad


	80. Bosnia

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I forgot to update yesterday again, didn't I? _Shit_aki mushrooms... Sorry, and here's two more chapters! **

**ColorfulSpanishRainbow: Niether can I! Let's see how our little (not) vampire deals with this...**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

This is Bosnia onda hello, I believe you are vampire. No matter what you tell me, you are a vampire. So, how are you doing, done any mischief with Hungary lately, that lazy hag hasn't been doing well but what does that matter it is her problem,I still don't understand why she dated that Austrian gentleman back in WW1 onda 2. Oh the horror, well hope you have a good day.

Do vienja

Bosnia

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Bosnia,

W-w-w-WTF? I AM NOT A VAMPIR! I am Not! La naiba!

Ahem- Sorry, didn't mean what I said... But I am fine. Hungary and I are actually one semi-good terms. I promise to not call her a bitch, and she will not try to murder me everytime she sees me. Neither do I understand, but this is for another time, nu?

Cu sinceritate,

Romania


	81. Bulgaria

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Interesting... Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- **

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

So, your doing this letter writing thing too? Meh, doesn't surprise me. You were always into that kinda thing... Um so, how is everything? It's kind of lonely here. Um, maybe we can get some yogurt together, like old times? But yeah, y'know.

Sincerely,

Bulgaria

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Bulgaria,

Yes, in fact I am. America tried to convince me to start it, before starting it for me, against my judgement. Everything is fine over here, thank you for asking. Really? But your near Hungary, and that's where all the action is! … Bulgaria, are you asking me to a date? I mean yeah I'll go but seriously? I can tell because your pausing to much.

Cu sinceritate,

Romania

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N:-uuuuuuuuuuuuuude... That butterfly looks stoned! (PM me if you know where that reference came from! Hint: Made by a Danish girl!)**


	82. Wisconsin

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Guy's you know Bri Nara? The wonderful lady that came up with both 'It's a small world after all' and "It's Raining Women'? Yeah well, her zany, fourth wall breaking self, inspired the one little thing that will be so obvious, it will scare you. Dead serious yo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything our the refrence in the other chapter. No kidding.**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Mr. Romania

It's me Wisconsin one of America's daughters. If you don't remember me that's all right most people don't remember me. Even my family forgets me sometimes.

So how have you been doing? I hope you are well. Has anything interesting happened lately?

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge with the letter I hope you like it.

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Samantha!

Yay, another state! I always am happy to here from another state. Well, you are talking to a country and all. Not only that but a foreign one. But I remember you because the authoress says so. They shouldn't do that! It's bad enough for Miss Gretel, AKA Alberta!

I am fine, despite the rabid fangirl trying to break the wall. :) That and she is pulling SATW refrences like there is no tomorrow.

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad Dogaru

(Romania)

PS: It was good! Just as good as Mathew's pancakes! I had finally remembered that we had a world meeting in Canada.


	83. Southern California

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N I am back in the game! Oh yeah, Crazy authoress is crazy. (-_-)' (Abby: Really CiCi? Really?)**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Hola, Señor!

How are you today? My name is Southern California. Do you have a pet bear? I do, her name is Sacramento! She isn't very friendly though, so if you see her, don't pet her. Do you like my sisters and brothers? If you say anything mean... I'll... *reaches for solid gold gun in my pocket*. Kay señor? But I think we can be good friends! Do you want to come to my daddy's house for my birthday party? I'm turning 8!

(offscreen) Sacramento! BAD BEAR! I TOLD you not to destroy the mailman!

With Love and Gold,

Southern California

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Alo, Pierde!

I am fine miss Southern California~ Thank you for asking. I don't have a pet bear, but I do have a pet vampire bat! His name is Demitri, and I think he is pretty nice, until he attacked Hungary and tried to suck her blood. Then I thought he was awesome! I think your brothers and sisters are all very nice (unlike Alfred) and understanding people, don't you agree? I do too think we could be friends! Sure, just as long as your dad doesn't try to annoy me! I love birthday parties, they are so happy!

Cu sinceritate,

Romania


	84. Bulgaria 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: ...(authoress has nothing to say.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. There, ya happy?**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

What? No no wayyy! It's just I like yogurt and...err. Ehm never mind. But yeah it gets boring here, I'm not a very well known country, even the other Balkans forget about me sometimes...ehm yeah. Talk to you later~?

Sincerely,

Bulgaria

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Bulgaria,

Sure... Keep telling yourself that... Wow, that's a shame. At least I don't forget you. Like that guy Canada. He's hard to remember. I'll talk to you later!

Sincerely,

Romania


	85. Wisconsin 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I think I only pair Romania up with Hungary and Bulgaria... And both are/were sending in letters... And I could've sworn I make Romania act like a girl. Can you tell me if I did or not?**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Vlad

Hehe it's nice talking to you too your a lot better then some of the idiots I live with. It's nice that you remember hehe your authoress is a bit odd. Yea it does kinda suck but at least the Canadians mostly remember me.

All right that's good. Hehe people are just crazy sometimes.

Sincerely

Samantha

P. S

That's good I'm glad you enjoyed them I'd be happy to send you more if you want. Yea Uncle Mattie's pancakes are the best. Yea he can be a bit forgettable at times.

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Samantha,

Thankyou, I take that as a compliment! If you talked to Elizaveta before we started trying to get along, she would've told you that I was an awful fuck. :( But really I am just the kind of human retch that you love! (snigger) God, I love that song~

Yeah, but sometimes they are just too crazy! (Authoress: HEY! WHO ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?)

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: Please? :3 And I find it a shame that everyone forgets him. He's so nice!


	86. Phillipines 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, I use Google Translate for all the romanian in here! If you can please PM me a correct translation.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own this crap?**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Vlad,

Still... It was pretty rude of me not to contact you any sooner. I apologize for that... Siberia? Is that the nation near Mr. Russia..? Umm... I think I'd rather not visit if ever... Me and cold weather just don't go together...

Anul Nou..? I'm sorry, but what's that? I think this is the first time I've ever heard of it... ^^;;

So far the new year's been alright :) I just got back from the lunar New Year celebrations at Taiwan's house XD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Maria,

Don't worry, I forgive you. Yeah Siberia actually lives with Russia. But she isn't psychopathic like him. She's actually pretty nice! But, yeah, it is pretty cold up there.

Anul Nou is just Romanian for New Years. So you actually have heard of it before!

Really? How was Taiwan? And was the party fun? :3 Hungary invited me to spend New Years with her, Prussia, Austria, and Germany~ They were rather surprised to see me and Hungary not trying to kill each other for once!

Sincerely,

Vlad


	87. Minnesota 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I feel so loved~ Oh yeah, I was making a refrence to the song Blood by My Chemical Romance in chapter 85!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Yeah... Ya know, if ya want, I'll come have her talk to you and you can have fun talking about whatever black magic people talk about. (what would that be? what kind of demon to summon?)

Yeah, I guess so. But honestly, when he invites 49 states to his Christmas party, guess which out of the 50 states he forgets? Yeah, me. I really have nothing to be remembered for... other than having a crapload of lakes. but who cares about lakes? Scotland probablly does, but that's only because of Nessie. (She's real. I've seen her...) My lakes are full of fish. and more fish. and guess what? MORE FISH. *thinks for a second*

I'm going to the emo corner of doom now. Where I can sulk and remember a time when I was the newest state, number 32.

Sincerely,

Minnesota

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Minnesota,

No! Don't go to the emo corner! You will be like me during WW1!

Actually, I don't often focus on actual black magic like Arthur, or white magic like Lukas. I instead study magical creatures, that are usually bad, that we can summon. (like werewolves, trolls, dark matter demons, and vampirs)

Damn bastard! He shouldn't forget his own kid! I WILL LET ARTHUR CURSE YOU NEXT TIME I GET A HOLD OF HIM! D: Hey, fish isn't bad. The authoress is only happy if she get's her fish. And it has to be cooked a certain way. (Pain in the ass...) If she get's her fish, she's happy and doesn't try to tear the wall down as badly as she is now. And she doesn't try to pair me up with anyone (but I know she thinks about it).

Cu sinceritate,

Romania


	88. Wisconsin 3

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I feel loved... One of my favorite reviewers has returned to me~ ^J^ Now if only Elizaveta would return... O/O... DAMMIT! Bad brain, bad brain, bad brain... Oh, and you can still request Alina~ Just say who you are sending the letter to in your review~**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO  
><strong>

Dear Vlad

It was a complement hehe you dork. Hahaha yea I love that song too they are such a cool group. Why does Ms. Hungary dislike you so much?

Yea but it's really funny sometimes.

Sincerely

Samantha

P.S

I've sent more plus the new peanut butter recipe I'm trying tell me what you think I'd like feed back. Yea he's really sweet but it comes in handy when you need to hide from others at times.

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Samantha,

R-r-Right, I-I knew that! Ah... Me and Liz go _wayyyy _back... You know about Transylvania, right? Well, I sorta stole Tran from her, and she was pissed. But we've started to get along after over two hundred yearsof fighting. We just decided it was our bosses fault and left it at that.

I guess so... (looks at authoress as she eats the fish she asked/made him make (Authoress: What can I say? I love fisk~ *nom))

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: So far so good~ (Authoress: He has crumbs all over his face... _and is that...?_ THAT LITTLE BASTARD! YOU ATE MAH CUPCAKES! RAAAAWWWWRRRR!) AGGGGGHHHHH~!


	89. MinnesotaNew Brighton 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I have the occasional feeling that I am being watched when ever I visit Yuri'nChuka's house. Probably her... GO TO HELL DEMON CAT! BACK, BACK, BACK! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! (runs away from Yuri's demon cat)**

**Romania: (blinks) Now this doesn't happen everyday... :/**

**ROMANIA! SAVE ME, IT'S CHASING MEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

Fellow magic user;

Hei og god dag.

What kinds of demons do you usually summon, and which color magic do you prefer? As a master in the magic arts, so proclaimed by the Fae, I am required to ask before any formal communication between us can commence.

As required, I will inform you of mine as well. I summon small, household beasts to do my chores, and the occasional vampire. I use White, Black, and Green magic respectively.

I will assume, for all intensive purposes, that you are intelligent. If you were not, you would not be a magi of your stature. If you wish to continue this conversation, you may do so. If you do not, destroy this using the stjerners ring.

Audrey D. Jones (New Brighton, Minnesota)

~

Yup, that was my little Celtic-Norwegian red head. Anything that sounds odd was most likely written in Norwegian, if you need translations.

Nicole D. Jones, Minnesota.

**xoxoxoxo~linebreak~xoxoxoxo**

Ms. Audrey;

Buna ziua la tina.

I usually summon small imps and trolls to do my little pranks that I don't have time to do myself. Though I do summon the occasional pixie or beast if nessisary. I prefer not touse magic all the time, instead I usually read about the different summons that Icould do without Lukas and Arthur's help. But I do use a mix between Black and White.

It is rather nice to talk to someone taught by people I truly respect and trust. I will burn the conversation however you are welcome to send me anything if you need to.

-Vladimir Dogaru

Dear Nicole,

She seems nice! I have never felt so respected since I had to raise Alina! I feel so happy~ X'D

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad


	90. Siberia 12

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: An old and very much loved reviewer has returned~ How many times has this reviewer reviewed? Let's see... Total: 11 times! With this, it will be an even 12! Remember, peoples. I may have said that I would _PROBABLY_ stop this story, well since I didn't, resend your reviews! I'll do them this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad~

Pfft~ That's funny. So now Winter's a stalker? What else have I missed? Strange... I sent Gilbert to you. In a box. Never mind the Japan thing. I fixed it. How's Bucharest doing?

I'm going to go hunting today. Up for drinking?

With love, vodka and sunflowers,

Antonia~

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia~

I know! But PLEASE DO NOT BRING UP WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MORNING! O/O I do NOT need to live with that... Good thing I woke up first too... Yeah Winter's a stalker. You should know that of all people. Good, I'll wrap him up in my special wrapping paper and send him to Matthew. Bucharest is fine and she says hello~

Yay, can you get a deer for me? And sure, but at my house. I was gone for a whole two months after the small party.

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad~


	91. Wisconsin 4

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I'm still at Yuri's house~ If you don't know who I'm talking about, check my favorite author's list~ She's good and has figured out how to make the line thingys unlike I! Her profile is funny as well. Has a lot of stuff with me in it! Oh and I locked her demon cat outside, I'm gonna have to let it in before she wakes up... DX**

**Disclaimer: No but I wish I had the deed to Greenland!...And Iceland... And the rest of the Nordics... WHY CAN'T I GET MY WAY!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Vlad

I kinda know Tran but not that well. Ohh I see that's why. Those years of fighting must have been a pain I hate fighting I'm too apthetic to really do that much.

Hehe looks like you got stuck with a crazy.

Sincerely

Samantha

P.S

That's good I'm glad you liked them I can send more if you want. Hehe you two are so funny.

**xoxoxoxo~line break of doom~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Samantha,

Tran is Transylvania~ She is like mine and Hungary's adopted child but then we got divorced and I won the custody over her and Hungary didn't so she's pissed and hits me upside the head whenever she sees me. Simple enough, nu?

(Authoress: Thanks for the compliment sweetie~) ...I'm pretty sure that wasn't a compliment...

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: Thanks! You know, you could put a price on those and sell them... Quick way to get money by selling them to me... (Authoress: hint hint nudge nudge X3 I liked them too!) ...SO THAT'S WHERE THE LAST ONE WENT? I THOUGHT DEMITRI ATE IT! (Authoress: IT'S PAYBACK FOR THE CUPCAKES, DAMMIT!)


	92. Wisconsin 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: You all do know that I am a sucker for updating for my reviewers, right?**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Vlad

He I knew who you were talking about I just ment we don't know each other that well. Ohh I see that makes sence. Hehe I think she hits Mr. Prussia over the head too.

Well it kinda was a complement I enjoy crazy people they are so interesting.

Sincerely

Samantha

P.S

All right give me fifty bucks. Yea I can make a profit. Wow you too are so strange I think I could make a sitcom with you guys.

**xoxoxoxo~line break of doom~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Samantha,

Back then, anyone who got on her nerves got hit. But she can be nice I guess... /(Authoress: Quit blushing like a schoolgirl silly! / That's my job, I'm the one that supports the pairing!)

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: LOWER PRICE! Like ten dollars, and I'll buy most of it any way. (same time as authoress after this point) Really? *stares at the teen beside him. ...Jinx! Double Jinx! Black magic White magic! You owe me a soda! Dammit! I DO NOT OWE YOU A SODA! Fine, your paying for the sweets! AUGGGGHHHHHH!


	93. Phillipines 5

**Letters to a Vampire**

Dear Vlad,

She's sane? Thank God... I don't think the world can handle another Russia-like nation...

Cool! For us in the Philippines, we just say Bagong Taon, literally translated to new year :)

She's happy and energetic as usual. It was fun! But really chaotic as usual. Hong Kong decided to disobey China's no-fireworks-indoors policy and kind of burnt down the dragon costume for the dragon dance... ^^;;

Huh? You and Ms. Elizaveta don't get along? Why? I've met her once and she seemed nice, I guess.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

**xoxoxoxo~line break of doom~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Maria,

No, she only appears like Russia. Completely different and a good drinking buddy of mine! Nice going Hong Kong. Nice going, you burnt the dragon. Now China is going to severely punish you. Oh we didn't at first, but we're getting along now! She is pretty nice and has good food!

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad


	94. Sicily 8

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Last two updates for today, people! I'm runnin' out of crazy juice... (stares at the large pile of water bottles, pixie sticks, sour straw wrappers, Kool-Aid packets, and other sugary stuff)**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF SUGAR CRASH~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad,

If you can get in contact with him, please do. He is. He really is.

Ooh, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Is everything still all good with you?

Cecelia

**xoxoxoxo~line break of sugar crash~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Cecelia~

Alright, alright! I will, as long as you eat some of the fudge I sent you! And yes it has, my little Sicilian friend~ Everything is fine over here, and I met two more states! Wisconsin was the one who made the fudge though.

Vlad~

PS: That fudge will be five dollars now~ Thank you for you cooperation and have a nice day~ Just kidding! It's free.


	95. Wisconsin 6

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I am having a severe sugar crash... (falls asleep and starts snoring)**

**Romania: Her fault for eating so much sugar...**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF SUGAR CRASHES~XOXOXOXO**

Hey Vlad,

Yea I know. Prussia has told me about all the times he got hit. Hehe, you two are so strange. Yea, I've heard she's rather nice when your on her good side.

Sincerely,

Samantha

P.S

I was just messing with you, ten is fine! This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. Hehe, you two are too crazy~ I've sent some fudge now send me the money.

**xoxoxoxo~line break of sugar crashes~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Samantha~

Yeah, I heard that about a thousand times. As matter of fact, I have him currently knocked out, in a box, and bloting my carpet with blood. Let's just say he ran away with Lizzie's undies. To Siberia. Put them on Siberia's head. And got his ass handed to him not only once by Siberia and her mom's pipe, but by Liz's frying pan as well. Liz and Antonia (Siberia) were not happy.

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: Sure thing! The money is sent and everything is fine! …Well, except for her- (Authoress: *snores loudly) and her snoring!


	96. Wisconsin 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: (snores)**

**Romania: (walks in with a CD player, an anonymous CD, and BIG speakers) Desperate times call for desperate measures... (places speakers on either side of her head and plugs them into the CD player with the CD in it. He turns it on and Techno blasts from them)**

**Authoress: HOLY SHIZ CAKES! IT'S LOUD AND MY FAVE! IT'S RAVE TIME PRETTY BOY!**

**CD: Techno Disco (music)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well except for my cat, laptop, and body, but that's it! (continues to rave)**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF RAVE TIME~XOXOXOXO**

Hey Vlad,

Wow! Hehe, get a picture of that for blackmail! I'll need it. Wow, Prussia can be such an idiot sometimes, even the most idiotic nations know to not mess with her. Stealing underwear, seriously? That's soooooo immature!

Sincerely,

Samantha

P.S

Good, I got the money. Thanks, it's been good doing business with you! Hehe, sugar crashes are amusing~

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Samantha,

Trust me, Antonia gave me copies. I'll send one with the letter~ Everyone knows the ex-nation is a dumb-ass.

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: I'll get the word out! And I had to wake her up. Now she is currently downingmore sugar and raving to her favorite techno songs. That girl practically runs on hyper energy!


	97. MinnesotaNew Brighton

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: You didn't dance last chapter... (glares at the grown man next to her)**

**Romania: (backs up slowly with a frightened look on his face)**

**Authoress: Dance now, and I won't go SATW Finland on your ass... (starts looking more and more like a pissed off Norway)**

**Romania: (starts dancing in fear of her wrath) I don't want to be stabbed~!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Mr. Dogaru:

Thank you. I appreciate your intrest to my privacy and to magical relics. I understand that relics in general are not really your 'thing,' and I would love to congrat you on your use of them. I apoligize if you had absolutely no idea what I talk about when I talk about said objects, and that you would forgive me.

Lov-Sincerely,

New Brighton, Minnesota

~

Ooooooh! NB called you by your last name! That's about as personal as she gets, honestly. Congrats on that.

She most likely sees you as a peer, now. not just a... mentor.

She really doesn't like to talk, either. If her formalities seem odd, its because she doesn't really address people in any other way.

The Land of Sky Blue Water (That's what 'Minnesota' means!~)

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Miss New Brighton,

I understand, and I think it is wonderful that you appear to have inherited Arthur's politeness. I do know what you are talking about, and I have looked at them before, but the academy didn't have much on them sadly... Maybe I should as Arthur if I may borrow his...

Cu sinceritate,

Vladimir Dogaru

Dear Minnesota,

Wow, she's so formal though! Everyone else just treats me like I'm their best friend from the beginning (which I'm okay with) but this is awesome!

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad


	98. Siberia 13

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I needed a break, but I am back! ^_^' Here are two more letterz from yours truly~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a fairy princess and I could make everything one with me by force, but I can't. Dang... -_-''**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad~

Opps! I told Novosibirsk who told Moscow who told Berlin who told Delaware who told New Jersey who grew some flowers.

He doesn't like fire so he leaves me alone...

Fine by me. Tell Bucharest I said hi~

Buck or Doe? I have some reindeer too if you want that. Ok!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia~

AUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ANTONIA? WHY DID YOU TELL THEM? Ohhhhhh rahat, ea este vor mă omoare! Ce am vor fac, ce am vor fac? Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Nu vreau sa mor~! Nu e ceea ce crezi!

I-I'm sorry for the rapid Romanian, there Siberia... And sure,I'll tell her you said hi, if you can stop Lizzie from KILLING ME!

Doesn't matter to me. And I'll see you later!

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad


	99. Wisconsin 8

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Don't worry, Romania! I'll stop Lizzie from getting' ya~**

**Romania: Yeah right! You'll had me over to her!(dove coos' and he jumps behind her and shrieks like a little girl)**

**(sniggers)**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Hey Vlad,

All right thanks, I owe you one! I'll send a blackmail pic of my dad sometime. Yea, he really is a dumb ass.

Sincerely,

Samantha

P.S

All right you do that. Thanks, I owe you one! Hehe, I bet that took a while~ Sugar crashes are hard to wake people from. Wow, she really is a manic ball of energy...~

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Alo Samantha~

Sure, and thanks~ I can use that. I need a little something to give to Arthur in case I need a little bit his 'help.'

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: Yeah, but when she is addicted to a CD of techno and you have large speakers, it's rather easy~


	100. Siberia 14

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I had a good day! So I am going to post this now instead of being an ass and uploading it tomorrow~**

**Romania: Since when are you not an ass? At most, you are a bitch.**

**No, I am not_ a_ bitch, no I am _The _bitch. Stop getting confuzzled, Roma-kun!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE bREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad~

Remember, I speak Romanian, idiot. What do you mean 'what will we do?' Oh, crap... I told Sasha? When did I do that? I remember! That stupid authoress gave me a mix of Coffee and Vodka! I'm gonna kill her like she is a random deer...

I could understand it you know. First, tell me why she is gonna kill you. Second,if you answer the first one, I'll help you. We're friends, idiot. Even if I'm taller then you...

Live or dead? See you later.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia~

Oh yeah... Forgot I taught you that... What are we going to do? Liz is going to kill me! I am going to die! Kill the authoress...? (Authoress: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Don't kill me~) Don't do that, she has insanity to make up for in a later chapter! (totally broke the wall there.)

Ummmm, well... Uhh, umm, we were drunk... And um, Lizzie was starting to look pretty attractive... O/O'' I CAN'T SAY ANYMORE, IT'S TOO EMBARASING! Thank lord I have you Antonia to help me... I'd probably be screwed in more ways than one. It's great to have friends help you~

Dead, idiot (now I'm the one calling you an idiot)! See Ya!

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad~


	101. Siberia 15

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: I have updated! You guys DO love me for updating, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the idea of a letter story! It was my sister's!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad~

Stop forgetting things or my authoress is gonna do something bad to both of us. I still ask, 'we'? You want to die forever, da? My authoress. (Me: I beg forgiveness! Don't kill me! If you try, I'm gonna send ninjas to kill the pretty boy. Antonia: Chase? Me: No, Imma kill Romania if you do.) I'll think about it.

OH, GOTT! THAT'S SICK! MY MIND BURNS! Count your blessings, Vladimir. I may not even be able to stop Elizaveta from going on a war path.

Fine... See ya soon.

I'll go back to listening to My Chemical Romance now.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia~

No. I will not allow it! AND POLAND NEEDS CARROTS TOO! (Authoress: SATW Reference, FTW! Oh yeah, he was talking about me- GAAHHH! (Romania threw his shoe at her) Owwie... DON'T HURT THE AUTHORESS OR SOMETHING BAD SHALL HAPPEN! (Romania is Poofed into a tutu) BEGONE WITH YE!) … Damn, I'm in a tutu... YOU COULDA PICKED SOMETHING BETTER?

Yeah, like I said. I'mma gonna be killed by her. But I woke up first, and from the wrapper on the table, we were protected. I promptly got rid of any and all evidence of the incident, AND took a shower. Just as long as Liz hears of this, I am going to be safe.

Romanian rock for me~

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad~


	102. Wisconsin 9

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Ohhhhh Lizzie~ I seriously think it would be great if you oh so happened to walk in at this bit of story~! So please come join us again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, dammit! Though I do have the right to torture little Romey-kun when he enters my domain of the Author's Note! Oh yeah, Romey-kun. You're still wearing the tutu. I haven't forgiven you yet... REVENGE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad,

No problem, these are really easy to get. Do you want him dancing alone in his underwear, or asleep in Ukraine's breast? Yea, I can almost see why, but it would be more affective on my dad.

Samantha

P.S

Hehe, that's almost evil~ I like it, it sounds like the time I used my metal CDs to wake dad~

Samantha,

Hmmm... Get me both and I will buy way more fudge then I can eat in a week without gaining weight. It would be more effective, wouldn't?

Vlad

P.S: I know~ But then she made me dance with her... I was kinda hoping she would get the shit scared outta her.


	103. Siberia 16

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Am I even writing this in Fanfiction format? I can only wonder...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I would like to own a picture of Romania in a tutu! That would be funny. I've already seen the Baltics anyway...**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad~

Good luck with that... He'll get carrots when I get my car back! (Me: Pfft~ And Antonia was talking about killing me becau- *Antonia hits me with her gun* Scheiße! *Antonia is transformed into Inu!Siberia* Antonia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL...) Someone... please kill my Authoress... gav, gav... WHY THE HELL DID SHE MAKE ME A DOG? *wonders how the heck she is writing as a dog*

Vlad, I think you don't have a chance.

On a lighter note, what about Eurovision?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia~

Wow, you understood that? (YESSSS~ She understands it! Or she looked SATW... That's even better. The only reason Romey *$ Lizzie is becaus-(hit by the little hat Romania was wearing) Hmph, we're doing this again? (Romania is turned into an actual vampire) He has severe Sanguivoriphobia (fear of vampires) Heheheh...)...O_O V-v-v-v-VAMPIR! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu, nu este un vampir, deloc un vampir! Rugam sa aduceti-mi iertare! (shakes in a corner) (Authoress: I don't think he will be able to speak for a while... Ummm... I'll continue this conversation later, da prietenul meu?)

Vlad~


	104. Siberia 17

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Bad News peoples. Romey-chan refuses to leave his rome until the spell has worn off. :/ He's such a girl~ No offense my lovely Romanian people who put up with my craziness. :P I'm just random (Romania: (in the distance) NO I AM NOT! AND GET THIS SPELL OFF OF ME!) ...Why not just fix it yourself Romey-chan? (Romania: Can't. Tried it already, I can't remove Authoress's magic.) Yeah, thought so. It is much more powerful than your's. ...And I put up a curse block only I can take down. (Romania: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BITE YOU!)**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF VAMPIR-NESS~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad~

Yes. My authoress reads that comic. (And adores Sister Germany~ I love SATW! While Romania freaks out please explain wh- *is bitten my Inu!Siberia* Really, Antonia, really? *puts vodka where Inu!Siberia can't get it* You're evil. I like it!) Успокойте Vlad! Вы будете в порядке. Успокойтесь, Румыния! гав-гав! гав-гав! (Me: Da... Da, Da!)

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

**xoxoxoxo~line break of vampir-ness~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia~

(still curled up in a ball, but sipping on red wine...?) Hnnnnn...(throws glass down and smashes it. THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!) ...Why did you get me the crappy shit, CiCi? Bring me the expensive stuff...(leaves to sulk in a back room, where he can enjoy his wine(?) in peace) (CiCi: Really? I love Sister Japan! She is so cute and then she has a nose bleed~ I know, right? Normally, I'm called a bitch for my irregular updating pattern, my excesive 4th Wall breaking,and making my characters a little OOC.) (Romania walks in)... I'm still gonna bite you later. (prods his now longer fang as he leaves)

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad and His Authoress~


	105. Montana

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: Sorry, but authoress had to be a little bitch ;P Well, Romey's spell finally wore off, but now he's all glittery... What happened during Friday's World Meeting, Romey? Oh, well. Maybe one of the letters has our answer, but we'll see, yo ne? ;3**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF LAZY-NESS~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

Hello, my name is Lara Jones, otherwise known as Montana. This is the first time I'm writing a letter to anyone outside America.

Q-Quick question: Has Dad poured glitter on you yet(Alfred is a bit obessed with Twilight)? D-Dad did the, um, same thing to Washington. Poor boy sparkled for a week.

Signed～Lara "Montana" Jones

PS: What is the weirdest food in you country? Mine would be Rocky Mountain Oysters, aka fried bull balls.

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Laura,

It's nice you are talking to me~ I love hearing the stories from America's kids.

Ohhhh, that's why he dumped glitter on me... Cici, remind me to get him later. (We seriously need to stop breaking the wall... But sure!) But yeah he did. I really do have to talk to the infamous Washington, now don't I?

Cu sinceritate,

Vlad

PS: Yeah, is it bad that I will never eat this? It's _creier pane_, aka fried brains. Creepy...


	106. Geni

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: Hi... First off: GOMENASAI! Holy shit, I forgot everything what with testing and stuff, and the plot bunny didn't visit me for Easter either dammit!(AKA: Writer's Block) I may have to put the stories on hiatus AGAIN because of it... T.T I've also been runnin' out of ideas, and it's been frustrating me everyday because now, I can't think of anything to drown out my annoying english teacher! DX**

**Good News: I WILL however write a single one shot for the person who can figure out which state I'm from before going on hiatus! HINT: It is in the south. And thank you for the help,Mew I is Dinosaur, but I still can't figure it out -_-' Maybe because I'm using a different program...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN! I don't... I really don't... **

**XOXOXOXO~LINE OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Romania,

Hi! My name is Lucy Evonel, I am a new country named Geni (pronounced genie) and I just wanted to ask well... um, if you were single... A-any way, I'm Finland's big sister so I will be joining the academy soon and well, I just wanted to say hi and I hope we are good friends when I get there! Well have a nice day, Vlad!

sincerely,

Geni(Lucy Evonel)

**xoxoxoxo~line break of doom~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Lucy,

Why, it's a pleasure to meet you! Sorry if there's any glitter on the page, America dumped glitter on me and I haven't had the chance to get it off yet... What was that? Me and you friends? Why of course! I'd be more than pleased to be your friend, my beauty...-GAK! (Sorry sweetie, I think Romeo here has watched way to much Ouran High School Host Club~ ^_^ I'm the author by the way, it's nice to meet you! Well I better be going, Romey-kun~ Play nice~)...Damn her... Sorry. But sure, I'll be friends with you!

Cu sinceritat,

Vlad


	107. Minnesota 7

**Letters to a Vampire**

**AN: Any Guesses? Any at all? Come on~ I write you a one shot the moment you guess my state, just PM me the answer and what you want the story to be about (characters, genre, pairings, etc. etc.) and I will get started immediately! DON'T FORGET ABOUT MAH LONELY POLL! I only have TWO answers...**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

'Sup, bro? You seem pretty hard fucking core. I like your hat. Anyway, how do you feel about killing people? I, personally, find it quite fun when they get on my nerves~ hahaha~

Hey, ma- ma- GET OFF THE COMPU-

Hahahaha... um Mr. Romania, that was my capital, St. Paul. A.K.A Nikki. And I'm very sorry for her sudden burst in. I'm surprised she didn't swear more.

Enjoy your tiny, ribbon'd hat.

Minnesota, Nicole D. Jones

**xoxoxoxo~line break of doom~xoxoxoxo**

Alo!

Well of course I am- wait wut? Um, I guess, I don't exactly mind it, but I wouldn't do it on a daily basis... O_O'' Uhhhh...

Minnesota, I think your capital officially just scared the shit outta me... Don't worry about and really? Is it bad that you expected more?

I do, thanks!

Vlad-Freakin'-Dogaru


	108. Geni 2

**Letters to a Vampire**

**Enjoy, yo ne~**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF DOOM~XOXOXOXO**

Dear Vlad,

Oh, yay! I'm glad we get to be friends~ Honestly, I was afraid you'd say no. Well I hope all is well... By the way, how is my baby brother? I hope he is well, and um... Did you call me beauty?

Sincerely,

Lucy Evonel

**xoxoxoxo~line break of doom~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Lucy,

I'm glad to see you're happy~ Now, why would I say no...? Everything is fine over hear, but I don't often talk with Finland, but I'm sure he's alright, too~ Ye-(Yes he did hunny, he did call you 'beauty'. Vlad, you are such the womanizer. I think some of that glitter made your mind a little weird...) WILL YOU STOP INTURUPTING ME! Damn I hate her sometimes... But yes I did.

Cu sinceritat,

Vlad Dogaru


	109. Siberia 18 w Important AN

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: WARNING! I'm being threatened by an unseen force that if I do not change the format of this story, it will be taken down (cries) I don't want all my hard work to go to waste, dammit... So send me the letters through PM's now. All others will be ignored if want to keep this story up. Last reviewed letter chapter goes to... Siberia! Well lets go~**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were Hidezkas-sama, instead of an episode a week, you'd get an episode a year. Thus, I am not the owner of the story.**

**XOXOXOXO~ LINE BREAK OF LATE-NESS~XOXOXOXO**

Vlad

I heard that you are back to normal and glittery! Yay. (I'm German and she reminds me of me on a good day even though I'm flat chested. ;.;) Want to do something? I can hunt better now an- Oh! My tail! *chases tail* *barks*

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Antonia

Yeah, though I'm kinda mad about the glitter part... (I'm German too, and she makes me proud to be a flat chested, blonde German female!) Sure! As long as it does not include going to a public place, that's fine with me.

Cu sinceritat,

Vlad

PS: CiCi is going on vacation to Gulf Shores a week from now. I'm hitching a ride so I can't send any letters. Scuze...


	110. Wisconsin 10

**Letters to a Vampire**

**A/N: Guess what? Little Abruzzo here is going to take over this fic for a while~ And who's going to help this little Italian, you ask? Me of course!**

**Abruzzo: Grazie for the help Signorina CiCi! Now I can gain some popularity~ (whisper)_That bastard won't know what hit him!_**

**Hmm? You say something? Anyway- Hey Romey, I got a little surprise for you!**

**Romania:? What is it? Another vampire sighting?**

**(pulls out the moustache she stole from Romano) MOUSTACHE~!**

**Romania:... You stole that from Lovino, didn't you?**

**Abruzzo: No I did.**

**Romania: What are you doing here...?**

**Full of questions, aren't you dear Romey? Now run along shoo shoo!**

**Romania:(sigh)**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF ITALIAN-NESS~XOXOXOXO **

Vlad

All right, I've put both in with the letter I hope you enjoy them. Ok now pay up; I've sent enough fudge to last at least a month.

Samantha

P.S  
>That's kinda funny too. You should see the reaction my dad has. He's jumped like ten feet once! Then he was so mad, more than the time with the exploding cake and the fireworks.<p>

**xoxoxoxo~line break~xoxoxoxo**

Dear Samantha,

Am I missing something?( No you're not sweetie. I forgot to tell you that Vlad here ordered a shit ton of fudge for the both of us to last a month. Just let me go steal his wallet...) Umm, jeez... Just asking now, is she fucking insane? Anyway, Romania isn't here right but I'll take the order for the guy... (I'm back! And he's pissed at me for forcefully taking his wallet and credit card~ I'm totally buying a new video game with this, but nothing too expensive, I don't want to be cruel! Don't you think so too, Abruzzo?) Uh, yeah sure let's go with that... o_O'' (Ohhh, I know the perfect one! **Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games 2012**! I've been wanting that one!...) … I better run while she's still in her little world, shouldn't I? (runs for the hills)

Sincero,

Abruzzo

PS: I guess I'll take over for a little while... And thanks for the fudge bella~ It was tasty! I think I'll get some when I'm done with this little fiasco...

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF ITALIAN-NESS~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N:... And scene! Does anyone get the quote at the top? It's funny when you really think about it... A swearing authoress... an uninterested Romanian... And a random Italian! It's the world as we know it! Abruzzo is sorta mine sorta not, I guess? The idea for him came from _remicantelas_ and now we know that I do take requests~ Anyway toodles!**


	111. Tokyo

**LETTERS TO A VAMPIRE**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry for my god knows how long hiatus. I decided I was going to end that today, and I want to set up a post date. So every Friday-Sunday I will post a chapter or three. And trust me. I know you guys probably want to burn me at the stake and stab me with a pitch fork, but deal with my sporadic updating, kay? I might make a part two of this or make a new one entirely. I'll post a poll on my page and I want you guys to answer this question.**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF IMPORTANTNESS~XOXOXOXO**

Hey Roma this is Tokyo...**  
><strong>

How's everything your way? I hope we can be freinds...o/o Ah but you probly dont wanna bother with someone as annoying as me...**  
><strong>

Here are some cheeries.****

Love,

Tokyo

**xoxoxoxo~line break of importantness~xoxoxoxox**

Alo Tokyo!

Everything is fine over here, if not a bit chilly. Thank you for asking~ I wouldn't mind being friends with you, and I'm constantly surrounded by annoying people so it won't affect me at all. Thank you for the cherries!

Cu sinseritat,

Vlad


	112. NOTICE SUPER IMPORTANT!

**~NOTICE~**

**I am ending this thing. Seriously. I can't keep up with it anymore. I'm so sorry! :'(**

**I do plan on doing something different though, so you can look forward to that, my lovely peoples! ;)**

**Oh dear, oh dear. I can't believe it. I am ending this... It makes me want to cry! D':**

**Ugh, I feel horrible. (sniffle) I know this an uneventful and horrid ending, But I hope to see all my lovely readers later and I hope to get that new thing up before Christmas! I _may_ also start writing for Homestuck, but I'm not sure. Don't forget you can PM me if you want to suggest something to me, or if you just want to chat! I don't bite (all the time) and as long as it's within my abilities, I will happily do anything you wish me to do! (Just no smut. I only do fluff peoples. FLUFF) My dear friend Remi _may_ also help me out in a collaboration, but IDK. So do look out for me in the future, and don't for get my message people. I WILL start up again, and I WILL not let you guys down! So have a nice day, and if I get a message about this from people saying I have to take it down; TO THOSE PEOPLES ONLY: Screw you, and have a nice day.**

**Bai~ **

**Your lovely Authoress,**

**CiCipizza**


End file.
